


A Christmas Miracle

by CursedFics666



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, danganronpa - Freeform, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedFics666/pseuds/CursedFics666
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Monokuma is dead.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 version of the story I tweeted on @Momota_Kaito

It was Christmas Eve when Akamatsu was out for a night's stroll. A lot was on her mind, mostly the situation she had found herself in. But, out in the cold, something had caught her eye...

 **Akamatsu:** Uwaa, S-Santa-san? What are you doing in this academy?

 **Santa:** Ho, ho, ho Akamatsu-san! I don't need to ask, I know you've been a good girl this year! And on top of it, I know what you want more than anything.

 **Akamatsu:** What's that?

 **Santa:** To escape this Academy! Grab your friends and hop into the Magic School Bus. (© Scholastic Corporation)

 **Akamatsu:** H-Hold on? What about Monokuma? Won't he-

 **Santa:** Don't worry! With my Christmas Magic, he is indefinitely disabled!

 **Akamatsu:** Wow, what a relief!

 **Santa:** Hurry up now, I still have presents to deliver!

And so, Akamatsu ran into the academy, shocked with such a Christmas miracle. There was a tight feeling in her chest, a mixed feeling of hope, happiness and confusion. She ran into the cafeteria where Ouma was eating his oats.

 **Ouma:** *mhmhmhm?*

 **Akamatsu:** Ouma-kun, where is everybody? It's a Christmas miracle!

 **Ouma:** Did you find your underwear or something?

 **Akamatsu:** W-What are you talking about? No, that's n-

 **Ouma:** So you haven't found them?

 **Akamatsu:** Stop changing the subject!! Stop eating and come on!

So with no help from Ouma, she tugged him along as his oats spilled all over the floor.

 **Akamatsu:** Let's see... Ah, it's Amami-kun!

Filing his nails in the corner, the green-haired twink looked up.

 **Amami:** Akamatsu-san, what's the matter?

 **Akamatsu:** You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Monokuma has been disabled and we're all free to leave. Come on, we need to find everybody else!

 **Amami:** That does sound hard to believe.

 **Ouma:** This could be a trap for all we know. Akamatsu-san could be leading us to our deaths.~

 **Amami:** Ouma-kun, if that's how it is, surely she wouldn't be trying to gather everybody, right?

 **Ouma:** Wrong answer Chia-pet-kun, you can't be so trusting of people.

 **Akamatsu:** Can both of you just stop?

She then dragged both of them by their collars, walking off to find the others.

As she rounded the corner, Shinguuji came out of the bathroom.

 **Shinguuji:** My, what an interesting group we have here. Are you, perhaps, forming a Christmas party? Why, I love those. If it is in your best interest, I can recount all the Chris-

Akamatsu dragged him along as well.  
Dragging three boys around was pretty tough. Fortunately for Akamatsu, she ran into another small group of students.

 **Iruma:** Ehh? What the hells goin' on?

 **Amami:** You'd never believe her, she-

 **Akamatsu:** Monokuma has been disabled! We have to quickly get everyone, now!

 **Kiibo:** Ah, but Iruma was just about to-

 **Akamatsu:** I'm sorry but this is important. Santa-san can't wait for very long!

 **Kiibo:** S-Santa-san?!

 **Amami:** Santa-san?

 **Iruma:** ...Santa-san?

 **Ouma:** San-

 **Akamatsu:** Come on!! Toujou-san, you as well!

 **Chabashira:** Tenko heard you say Santa-san! Akamatsu-san, is this true?!

 **Yumeno:** Naaa............

 **Akamatsu:** Yes, it's true! Come on, there's still others left!

 **Yumeno:** Walking is a pain....

 **Akamatsu:** Chabashira-san, can you take Shinguuji-kun for me? He's very heavy.

Chabashira then took Shinguuji, folded him, and stuffed him into a rolling carry-on luggage bag.

 **Akamatsu:** Okay, who's left... Hoshi-kun, Momota-kun, Saihara-kun.... Umm...

 **Harukawa:** ...Me as well?

 **Akamatsu:** Uwah?! H-Harukawa-san, where did you come from?

 **Harukawa:** From here.

 **Akamatsu:** Uh?

 **Toujou:** She is correct, I watched her from here. She had come from there.

 **Akamatsu:** ...Right! So now we need to find-

 **Ouma:** Sai~hara-chan~~~ Where are you~~? If you don't come out soon, I'll steal your hat and wear it as underwear~

 **Saihara:** Y-You wouldn't...

 **Akamatsu:** G-Gah?! Wh-where did.... No, never mind that! Okay so Gokuhara-kun, Momota-kun, H-Hoshi-kun...

 **Yonaga:** And Kami-sama!

 **Akamatsu:** Yonaga-san! Have you seen anybody else?

 **Yonaga:** Nyahaha, Shirogane-san was cosplaying Hatsune Miku again!

 **Akamatsu:** Again, huh? So she's in her talent room?

 **Yonaga:** Nope, she's on the cafeteria table recording a Youtube video!

 **Akamatsu:** I-I see... Has anybody seen Momota-kun or Hoshi-kun?

 **Amami:** Hoshi-kun is probably in his room... that's my guess.

 **Akamatsu:** Okay, let's check!

 **Ouma:** What about Shirogane-san? I didn't see her in the cafeteria, hmmm....?

 **Yonaga:** Oh, she only just got in there. I was running back for some other stuff she wanted.~

 **Akamatsu:** So after we find Hoshi-kun, we'll get Shirogane-san. Come on, his room is just over here!

With a long intake of breath, Akamatsu braced herself to knock on Hoshi Ryouma's door.

*Knock Knock*

 **Hoshi:** Go away.

 **Akamatsu:** Hoshi-kun, this is really important!

 **Hoshi:** Go away.

 **Akamatsu:** Hoshi-kun, we can leave now! Come on, Santa-san is waiting!

 **Hoshi:** "Santa" isn't real.

Suddenly, the door exploded open.

 **Momota:** AKAMATSU-SAN, DID YOU JUST SAY SANTA-SAN?!!?!

 **Akamatsu:** UWAAAAAAAAHHHH?!! M-MOMOTA-KUN?!

 **Momota:** SANTA-SAN? DID YOU SAY SANTA-SAN?! REALLY, IS THAT TRUE?! SANTA-SAN IS HERE? NOW?! WHERE!!!!!

 **Akamatsu:** M-Momota-kun, c-calm down....

 **Hoshi:** Hmph. You're just as noisy as him, Momota.

 **Ouma:** Ehhh, are you trying to start something?~

 **Hoshi:** Be quiet or I'll end it.

 **Akamatsu:** Momota-kun, what were you doing in Hoshi-kun's room?

 **Hoshi** : He was trying to talk me into tennis again. What an annoying guy.

 **Akamatsu:** O-Oh.

 **Iruma:** Can we hurry it up? I wanna see what this Santa shit's about.

 **Akamatsu:** Y-Yeah... We just need to find Shirogane-san and Gokuhara-kun now.

 **Gokuhara:** Gonta heard you calling! Is something happening?

 **Akamatsu:** Yes, it'll take too long to explain, just follow us!

And so, the 15 of them dashed quickly on that Christmas Eve night to find Shirogane, the final missing member of the party. As they tore through the halls, they kicked the cafeteria doors open to see Hatsune Miku.... err... Shirogane on the cafeteria table, singing.

 **Shirogane:** Sekai de ichiban ohimesama. Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo? Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna! e? "Hikareru abunai yo" sou itte soppo muku kimi. 

...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo

She finished with a pose and stayed in place for several seconds before her eyes drifted to see all of her classmates standing there watching her.

 **Shirogane:** Aha, so you're all here to see the great and mighty Hatsune Miku?!

 **Akamatsu:** S-Shirogane-san, we have to leave quickly!

 **Shirogane:** ...Eh? What, why? I have to stop recording, so...

 **Kiibo:** Santa-san is waiting for all of us outside!

 **Shirogane:** Santa-san?!

 **Gokuhara:** S-Santa-san?!!??! Really?! Is that true?!

 **Momota:** Akamatsu-san wouldn't lie to us, so of course it is!

 **Shirogane:** A-A-a-a-a--a-a-a l-let me turn this off!

 **Harukawa:** You all really are gullible, aren't you?

 **Iruma:** If yer wastin' my time...

 **Akamatsu:** Shirogane-san are you done? Come on, quickly!

And so, all 16 students (including the rolling carry-on luggage Shinguuji) left briskly.  
...And waiting for them outside was Santa-san along with the Magic School Bus (© Scholastic Corporation)

 **Momota:** S-Santa-san! It's really you!!!

 **Gokuhara:** SANTA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!

 **Harukawa:** W-What the hell...?

 **Iruma:** iiiiieee?!

 **Kiibo:** Santa-san!

 **Toujou:** Oh my...

 **Yumeno:** Naaa... Santa-san...

 **Chabashira:** Santa-san, I ask that you give me the power to defeat all the disgusting boys in the universe!

 **Amami:** Chabashira-san, that's... a little...

 **Chabashira:** You be quiet, degenerate male!

 **Hoshi:** ...Hmph.

 **Shirogane:** Santaaaa-sannnn!!!

 **Yonaga:** Kami-sama brought Santa-san to us! This is one of his miracles, most definitely! Nyahaha!

 **Saihara:** S-Santa...-san....!

 **Ouma:** The hell's this?

 **Shinguuji:** *mmmphmhpmphmmhhmhm* (Translation: Santa-san I am so glad to see that you've arrived to this destination that is an academy such as this, devoid and decrepit, merely rotting into the earth and becoming more or less only a memory to those who used to either reside, accommodate or visit this establishment for a temporary period of time. It is with a great honor that I see you, standing before us.)

 **Santa:** Ho-ho-ho, hello everybody! Quick, get into the bus, there's no time to waste!

All of them (and Chabashira still dragging Shinguuji in the luggage) boarded the bus hastily, excited.

 **Santa:** Alright, everybody settled in? We're in for a bumpy ride, get ready! Ho, ho, ho!

The bus flew into the air, by means of magic. Everyone felt a shared sense of relief, floating above the remains of the academy as Komaeda infiltrated it with Togami's private jet and set it on fire, eliminating Monokuma's disabled body and Enoshima Junko's last molecular atom.

 **Akamatsu:** OUMA-KUN, STOP CLIMBING OUT OF THE WINDOW! YOU'RE GOING TO FALL OUT AND DIE!

 **Ouma:** Weeeee~

 **Akamatsu:** SOMEBODY STOP HIM?!

 **Saihara:** OUMA-KUN, DON'T!!!

 **Gokuhara:** Gonta will help!!

Gokuhara pulled Ouma out of the window and threw him onto the floor.

 **Yumeno:** Mmmmnnnn..... nnyyyaaaaaaa.....!!!

 **Chabashira:** Nice work, Yumeno-san!!! As expected of a beautiful mage such as yourself, now we have two rolling carry-on luggage bags!

 **Momota:** Quick, stuff him in before he retaliates!!

And so, Ouma was stuffed into the luggage bag too.

Akamatsu sat back and breathed out a long, heavy sigh.

 **Amami:** Life comes at you fast, huh?

 **Akamatsu:** It seems that way, doesn't it?

Out of harms way, the students would now be able to live their lives without a stupid mutual killing game. And, chances are, they'd all attend school together again. Why? Because after such a short time, they had all gotten to know each other so well. So, they all discussed it together.

And that is the true story on how the third mutual killing game came to an end and monokuma was stopped for the last time, once and for all.

...But who am I, you ask?

*The camera turns to me*

I am Jin Kirigiri and you are watching the Disney Channel.


End file.
